Sun Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of the Sun pirates under Fisher Tiger, after Jinbe became a schichibukai they went back to fishman island unlike the Seafoam pirates but continued training and protecting their home when necessary and later became subordinates of Big Mom.


sun pirates: most seafoam pirates (all merfolk except the cabinboy lol) plus marlin bubbles chinchou etc were part of this crew fisher tiger=captain jinbe=1st mate 2nd mate=triton captain of the seafoam pirates 3rd mate=chum 4th made=roy aladin=doctor archie=shipwright sinbad=helmsmen shelly=navigator hootie=muscian gadus=chef bail=gunner trawl=lookout hewlett=chronicler huxley=battle commander ahab=combat trainer quatermaster=grampus cabinboy=mayweather pet=ellie. arlong considers these guys to be "soft" the ship of the sun pirates was also like 4 times as big lol xD unlike the arlong pirates who were satisfied w/their natural strength & abilities these members trained hard every year each since the crews disbandment and some even developed haki usage as well as having greater potential and thus became far stronger than arlong & his crew same w/the seafoam pirates who continued w/piracy under fisher tigers & queen otohime's ideals

hewlett packard age 44 douriki 18000 bounty 980 million beli he is a narrow barred spanish mackerel fishman & the chronicler of the crew. after jinbe joins the strawhats he becomes the captain of the sun pirates. he used to be a slave of a celestial dragon until he was freed by fisher tiger he became a member of the sun pirates he is 18 ft tall making him one of the biggest members of the crew he can use fishman karate merman combat and fishman jujutsu plus all three hakis and can communicate with various marine animals he has webbed hands and feet he is an extremely fast skilled and powerful swimmer even for a fishman he used to be a solider of the ryuugu kingdom his father is a fishman and his mother a mermaid he has a fishwoman wife and merfolk kids he grew up with fisher tiger jinbe and arlong and helped train many young soliders including hody jones after jinbes acceptance into the ranks of the shicibukai he accepted the amnesty of the world government and rejoined his countrys army to help protect it again despite his hellish life as a slave he followed the final wishes of his benefactor once jinbe left the schichibukai he left fishman island before he knew what was going on with the new fishman pirates and became an adventurer like his late captain he visited the seafoam pirates who welcomed him w/open arms but didnt join as he still wanted to explore the world he even visits sky island much to his amazement and enjoyed it there and was surprised that the locals had heard of his kind and did not discriminate against him which gladdened his heart lol he served as one of the main fighters while a sun pirate which he rejoins eventually. hes a badass non nonsense type lol

archibald aka archie age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 890 million beri hes a bala shark fishman he is a former sun pirate he was the shipwright of the crew hes the cousin of arlong and like him, views humans as inferior to humans and often boasts how superior their race is when talking to a human however he doesnt particualry hate humans but doenst like them much either lol but remains civil towards them so he is disliked by hody. however he chose to follow fisher tiger out of respect & admiration he decided to go back to fishman island with the other sun pirates after they disbanded he is loyal to jinbe he however disagrees with arlongs and hodys actions seeing it as going too far he beleives fishman/merfolk should remain seperate and have little (if any) to no interaction with eachother due to past bad relations he has webbed hands and feet he is a master of fishman karate, he ate the ancient zoan df kame kame no mi, model: archelon! xD (a very large extinct marine turtle) & cannot swim but can still breathe underwater lol he also has the ability to communicate with fish and other marine animals a trait usuallly only seen in merfolk he realizes not all humans discriminate against fishman/merfolk but doesnt think the few people who feel this way can make a difference he has a great amount of respect for fisher tiger jinbe arlong the seafoam pirates and the ryuugu royal family although he didnt agree with queen otohimes views he still respected her opnion because he knew she meant well but refused to sign her petition and didnt think she could persuade the majority of fishman islands residents to follow her beleifs he has a giant goldfish as a pet named bubba who wears sunglasses lol he is a former sun pirate tho he isnt apart of the seafoam pirates since they like humans nor the arlong and newfishman pirates cuz they hate humans their disbanded and go over board and refuses to join crews with humans in them so he stays on fishman island as an outlaw protecting it he helped the strawhats take down hody and his gang and is indebted to them for saving his homeland but this didnt change his view as he feels most humans despise fishman/merfolk or view them as mere novelties his father is a merman and his mothr a fishwoman he has a younger mermaid sister. the strawhats tikitorch teague neverland and whitebeard pirates are the only exceptions he doesnt like any other humans in particular lol

sinbad age 42 douriki 14820 bounty 782 million beri he is a knight goby merman he is a former sun pirate he was the helmsmen hes the younger brother of aladin the doctor of the sun pirates & the older brother of horace of the seafoam pirates. he doesnt particulary like humans but doesnt hate them either except most human pirates, nobles and slave traders he is a master of merman combat an extremely super fast simmer even for his race and can communicate w/fishes he can use kenbonshoku haki his epithet is sinbad "the sailor" xD he is best friends with archie lol he was captured by slave traders but rescued shortly afterwards by his big brother x3

chum age 50 douriki 14740 bounty 374 million beri hes a chum salmon fishman  
and is the crews 3rd mate (back when fisher tiger was captain jinbe was  
1st mate & triton was 2nd mate) hes one of the crews main fighters  
he volunteered to join the sun pirates hes skilled in fishman karate  
& he use busoshoku haku he has a son named "blank" who is a coho salmon  
fishman who joins the teague pirates xD

roy aka the flameberge age 36 douriki 8800 bounty 288 million beri hes a redear sunfish merman and the 4th mate of the sun pirates he was recruited by fisher tiger. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he uses a heat dial and a flame dial attached to his kairoseki trident and spear.

huxley age 62 douriki 16200 462 million beli hes a baleen whale merman & acted  
as the crews battle commander. he is also the brother of ahab the crews combat trainer. his epithet is "admiral of the sea" due to being a former high ranked officer the ryuugu kingdom & his prowess in combat. he is an expert in merman combat as well as fishman karate. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki very proficiently. he uses a unique sword called "whalebone" which he wields w/amazing prowess & is famed as one of the finest swordsman in the grandline. although much smaller than his brother he is still far larger than an average fishman or merman.

ahab age 59 douriki 5900 bounty 265 million beri he is a sperm whale fishman and was one of the original sun pirates acting as the crews combat trainer. he is also huxley's younger brother. he is a master of the spear & harpoon kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he is about the same size as a wotan

grampus age 74 douriki 7400 bounty 450 million beli hes an orca whale fishman and an original member of the crew acting as their qautermaster. he was once a commander of the royal ryuugu kingdom army for many years but quit to become a pirate alrdy an experienced veteran of combat and leading soliders into battle he can use kenbonshoku haki busoshoku haki and is a master of fishman karate and fishman jujutsu

shelly age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri she is a betta fish fishwoman she was one of the few girls in the crew and amoung the youngest. like all betta fishwomen she is very beautiful and graceful she was a slave to a world noble of freed by fisher tiger she was the navigator of the sun pirates which is very skilled in shes also a very skilled cartographer  
but not as much as nami lol x3

trawl age 47 douriki 1770 bounty 177 million beli he is a sandtiger shark fishman hes a former sun pirate he uses fishman karate kenbonshoku haki he is the lookout of the crew

bail age 41 douriki 8300 bounty 383 million beri he is bull shark fishman he is a former sun pirate hes a master of fishman karate he uses busoshoku haki he is the gunner of the crew

gadus age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 386 million beli he is a cod fishman he used to be a slave but was freed by fisher tiger he agrees w/archies views he is the chef of the crew he was one of the youngest members of the sun pirates he is very skilled at underwater combat even for a fishman

hootie age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli hes a blowfish  
merman hes an original member of the sun pirates and is a former slave he has all the abilities of a blowfish he uses kenbonshoku haki he was close friends w/arlong despite their different views about humans hes a very tall person being 9 ft tall he can become much bigger when he inflates himself lol he as an easy going personality and gets along well w/most people hes one of the better known members of the crew despite not being one of the strongest he was the crews muscian xD

nathaniel merryweather aka nate age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 199 million beri hes a box jellyfish merman and was the crews cabinboy. he was once a slave of a tennryubito but was freed by fisher tiger when he was a child & thus was allowed to join despite his youth he was the youngest member of the crew after giltia. his poisonous stings are even more deadly potent than hyouzou's & could cause serious harm to even luffy & magellan who are virtually immune to poison & venom. hes skilled in merman combat and he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. hes one of the most well known of the sun pirates he is often called by his surname outstide of the crew. he was esp close friends w/koala and they had alot in common such as being the same age and having been a slave prior to joining the crew.

ellie age 79 douriki 7900 bounty 279 million beri is a seaking sized blue elephant tuna fish lol shes about half the size of laboon x3 she is the pet of the sun pirates tamed by fisher tiger jinbe & hewlett packard the three strongest members of the crew (at that time) she steadily became loyal to them and acts like a dog lmao xD this was long before the arlong pirates captured/domesticated mohmoo lol at first koala was terrified of her but later she grew very attached to him & vice versa lol after the sun pirates split up he returned to fishman  
island.

filmore age 39 douriki 3900 bounty 189 million beli hes a european  
conger eel merman hes a former slave of mariejois during his time w/the sun pirates he became very strong hes an expert in merman  
combat & fishman jujutsu he can uses kenbonshoku haki he uses a  
cool looking spear as his weapon his sun pirate tattoo is on his  
left side on his eel half upper area (idk how to describe it lol)  
after jinbe joined the shichibukai he went back to his family  
on fishman island he has a fishwoman wife a mermaid daughter &  
a fishman son he lives in waterwheel town but had to leave when  
jinbe quit the warlords :/ his son is named filbert (age 9 douriki  
90) who is allowed to join the crew after jinbe resigns from his  
schichibukai position

milton age 36 douiki 360 bounty 36 million beri he is a opah fish fishman. he was amoung the many fishman/merfolk from fishman island  
who was recruited by fisher tiger

bosely age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 287 million beli he is a wolf cichlid fishman as such his appearence is somewhat intimidating lol he was a former slave of a tenryubito as such he hates them w/a passion lol same goes for slave traders most pirates n marines n of course govenrment officials who turn a blind eye he use fishman karate & fishman jujutsu he uses busoshoku haki he is an extremely aggressive fighter & has a brash blunt & belligerent personality lol however he cares deeply for his crewmates & the residents of fishman island he has a mermaid mother & fishman father he has younger siblings he has wife n kids at fishman island he has a a large amount of messy black hair lol

bosworth age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 90 million beri hes a southern sennet fishman he is a former slave of mariejois and was allowd by tiger despite  
being one of the younger members he was a well above average fighter  
even for his species he uses fishman karate and busoshoku haki

barton age 45 douriki 450 bounty 79 million beri he is a payara fish merman he specializes in merman combat fishman jujutsu & the spear he uses kenbonshoku haki the spear is made from kairoseki he is a former slave of a tennryubito he has a more antagonistic view of humans than most merfolk due to his hellish life he was once forced to endure as a slave

otto age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli he is an otodus (very large prehistoric shark uo to 30 ft long) fishman he is a member of the sun pirates he is very large even bigger tha hody (about 2 ft taller) he was one of the youngest members he has a formidable appearance & is a highly aggressive fighter his attitude towards humans is mostly neutral despite once being a slave on marie joa as he knows there are some decent enough humans more or less out there but believes the majority view his race as inferior beings :/ so he doesnt partularly like or dislike humans lol however he has a close commradeirie w/his fellow sun pirates & feels a sense of responsiblity towards the inhabitants of fishman island

payton age 37 douriki 1870 bounty 187 million beli hes a tigerfish chichild  
fishman he was a former slave on marijois freed by fisher tiger and joined  
the sun pirates he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes skilled  
in fishman karate/jujutsu he also has the ability to communciate/tame  
bony fish of any size. he has a dark silver skin tone w/black markings  
& a long tranluscent fleshy sail running down his neck & back.

clyde age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 90 million beri hes a shark catfish fishman  
and a former slave of mariejoa. he uses fishman karate & kenbonshoku haki

somalia age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beri he is a giant oarfish fishman he is very large about half the size of a wotan he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he looks very colorful and flashy buggy luffy roger and brawly would love him! LOL he can use both fishman karate and merman combat plus can communciate with sea creatures like many fishman and merfolk of the sun pirates hes  
a former slave

panula age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli shes a blue mackeral fishwoman she used to be slave for a tenryubitto family she is very pretty lol she uses fishman karate

safra age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beri shes a rainbow trout fishwoman she was once as slave to nobles and was freed by fisher tiger she can use fishman karate

chiyo age 53 douriki 530 bounty 53 million beri she is a white trevally fishwoman she is the younger sister of kokoro she uses fishman karate and kenbonshoku haki shes one of the original sun pirates and one of the few women in the crew she has the ability to commicate w/fish she is married to a fishman and has a few kids one fishman a fishwoman a merman and a mermaid!

rikishii age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri he is an atlantic wolffish merman he is about twice as large as arlong he was once a slave of a tennryubito he shares archies views on humans he is a master of fishman karate/jujutsu & merman combat he is the younger brother of kuroobi he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes one of the crews top fighters

sundwall age 33 douriki 1910 bounty 91 million beli he is a ghost fish (a prehistoric bony fish) fishman he is very aggressive in battle even for a fishman he is loyal to jinbe and decided to go back to fishman island he can use kenbonshoku haki and fishman karate he was one of the youngest w/in the crew he used to be a former slave of a tennryubito

polliver age 55 douriki 690 bounty 69 million beri he is a demasoni chiclid fish fishman he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki and is a master of fishman karate and fishman jujutsu

melvin age 38 douriki 860 bounty 86 million beli he is a colossal squid merman sun pirates he fights using a kairoseki tipped trident and a speargun he uses merman combat & fishman jujutsu he uses kenbonshoku haki hes very close friends w/ahab xD

bloat age 39 douriki 850 bounty 85 million beri he is a slender spined porcupine fish fishman he can shoot poisonous barbs out of his body as projectices he has a habbit of puffing his cheeks when angry or embarased which inadvertently makes him shoot out the bars often comicically lol

mike age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 262 million beli hes a spotted peacock bass merman hes one of the older members of the crew he uses kenbonshoku haki merman combat & fishman jujutsu he has a wife & kids who live on fishman island when he was a teen his younger sister "blank" a mermaid (age 47 douriki normal lol) was kidnapped by human slavers this left him devasted his heart (causing his hair to prematurely grey) they werent reunited until many years later when fisher tiger freed all the slaves of marijois the so called "holy land" as such he has much distaste for humans than most merfolk even so he wasnt as brutal to them as arlong & jinbe were during the early days of the sun pirates even then he knew not all of them were bad but thot decent humans were too few & far in between to do any lasting good between their species he saw humans in a somewhat better light when whitebeard claimed fishman island his territory which greatly benifitted its inhabitants but still disliked most humans

ike age 40 douriki 440 bounty 44 million beli hes a bonefish fishman he was a young man when he joined the sun pirates he uses  
kenbonshoku haki & fishman jujutsu

dobson age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 190 million beri hes an anchovy fishman he  
joined the sun pirates due to being a former slave wanting to help fisher  
tiger in his endeavors being indebted to him & beleiving in his cause. he  
can use fishman karate, merman combat as well as busoshoku haki &  
kenbshoku haki. he uses a pike-like weapon in battle which is tipped w/  
kairoseki

clinton age 54 douriki 700 bounty 54 million beri hes a cobia fish fishman he was a longtime friend of fisher tiger they grew up together is the fishman disctrict he was rather fond of koala the little human girl lol

grimsby age 42 douriki 1820 bounty 82 million beri hes a dogtooth  
tuna fishman hes rather large & stands at an impressive 8 ft 2 ins  
he uses fishman kararte & fishman jujutsu plus uses busoshoku haki

harvey age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri hes a bluefin  
tuna fishman hes very large being 19 feet tall he uses busoshoku  
haki hes also highly skilled in fishman karate & fishman jujutsu  
he has a navy blue skin tone & hair he used to be a slave but was  
freed by fisher tiger his sun pirate tattoo is located on the right  
side of his chest (an extra large branding iron had to be made  
for him twice lol) his strength rivals captain brawley of the tikitorch pirates xD he basically hates slaver nobles marines & gov officials for their blatant corruptness passed off as "justice" but sum humans have his respect such as the whitebeards strawhats etc

hobart age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beri hes a stripped  
marlin fishman as such he has the same pattern/skin color & a sail  
on his neck getting smaller down his back he uses busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki he uses fishman jujutsu & merman combat he  
was very close w/fisher tiger les schawb & shick shadel plus koala  
as he was once also a slave

garth age 51 douriki 5100 bounty 173 million beri hes a colecanth  
fishman and an original member of the sun pirates. he is generally  
neutral when it comes to his views regarding humans as he realizes  
some are more or less while others are not lol he is one of the  
crews strongest members and is very skilled in fishman karate  
and fishman jujutsu

walder age 48 douriki 760 bounty 76 million beli hes a giant  
snakehead fish merman and an original member of the sun pirates  
hes highly skilled in kenbonshoku haki merman combat and w/spears  
like many of his crewmates he chose to remain on fishman island  
after jinbei became a shichibukai

fenton age 43 douriki 4300 bounty 181 million beli hes a malabar grouper merman and an original member of the crew he is rather large (being twice the hieght and width of an average merman) and is somewhat goofy looking lol but has a warm gentle personality he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model: labrador retriver xD so hes a merman who cant swim lolz he can use fishman karate and uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is a skilled swordsman & uses a european styled longsword w/a fish them dubbed "findlay".

belvedere age 60 douriki 6400 bounty 364 million beli hes a leedsichthys merman and is a former slave as well as an original member of the sun pirates he is skilled in merman combat and can use kebonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he uses a spear as his weapon made of kairoseki after the sun pirates split up he raised an orphaned human boy (he was abandoned by his pirate father) named artemis (age 18 douriki 1800) from childhood into young adulthood whom he regards the boy as his son and him as his father, artemis joins the sun pirates after jinbe's resignation from the shichibukai as the only other human to have done so; the other being koala whom he later meets. he is a massive sized merman being roughly twice the size of king neptune who is known for his esp large size his strength is enormous evne by fishman standards

artemis age 18 douriki 1800 hes a young human boy who was raised by the merman belvedere after the sun pirates disbanded coinciding w/latter being stranded by his father w/nowhere else to go he reflected on his captains words that fishman/merfolk should live in peace and harmony w/humans and of tigers relationship w/koala whom he got along well w/and decided to take him in after he saw the boy stealing from his trash lol he was trained by his adoptive father and become super strong and highly skilled w/pole arms his weapon of choice is a trident he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki which he learned naturally. he joined the royal neptune army (being the first human to do so) at the behest of belevedere to which the king agreed in order to honor his late queen/wife's wishes. after the sun pirates left fishman island he wanted to go w/his adoptive father but he forbade it so he stayed on the island and later befriended the strawhats and helped them defeat hody's army. he was later specifically targeted by hody who thot the idea of a mere human serving in the neptune army as a disgraceful joke and the boy fought valiantly against the tyrant fishman but eventually lost and afterwards was nearly beaten to death until he was saved by luffy (who calls him arty lolx) whom he befriended earlier, during luffy's fight w/hody when he had recovered enough he distracted hody by throwing his haki induced trident at him which distracted the monstrous fishman just long enough allowing luffy to beat him! he would later set out to sea w/jinbei to find the sun pirates and was allowed to join their ranks and recieve the sun pirate tattoo this crew is later allied w/the strawhats. despite being a human he is a natural swimmer and can swim as fast as most fishman due to his superhuman strength and swimming skills but cannot breathe underwater but is a valued memeber of the crew who treat him as one of their own! x3 he has a pet male bowhead whale named arthur xD whom he uses for transportation and as a battle mount. years later he returns to fishman island and marries a fishwoman w/whom he has 4 children two boys & 2 girls fishman & merfolk x3

heffernan age 34 douriki 1490 bounty 19 million beli hes a pufferfish  
fishman he was once a slave to a tennryubito but was rescued and  
by fisher tiger and joined the sun pirates as one of the youngest  
members. he has the ability to puff himself up and shoot out  
highly poisonous quill barb things to attack his enemies lol  
he can use busoshoku haki

henry age 43 douriki 430 bounty 43 million beri hes is a brown trout  
fishman and is an original member of the sun pirates

bernie age 47 douriki 470 bounty 47 million beli he is a sea bass  
fishman and is an original member of the sun pirates he is quite  
large being 7 ft 7 ins w/a wide frame he considered the crew's  
icebreaker as he is a funny and friendly guy lol xD

cedric age 40 douriki 400 bounty 40 million beli he is a southern  
pike fishman

wayne age 45 douriki 450 bounty 45 million beri he is a batray fishman and an original member of the sun pirates

wilson age 52 douriki 520 bounty 52 million beli he is a common  
mullet fishman and an original member of the crew

sherman age 41 douriki 410 bounty 41 million beri he is a grayling  
fish fishman and is an original member of the sun pirates

howard age 38 douriki 380 bounty 38 million beli he is a garfish  
merman and an original member of the crew

samuel age 39 douriki 390 bounty 39 million beli he is a king  
salmon merman and an original member of the sun pirates

marcusson age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beri he is a threadfin  
fishman and an original member of the sun pirates and was also  
one of the many slaves freed by fisher tiger when he was a boy and was  
one of the youngest members of the crew

murphy age 54 douriki 1540 bounty 170 million beli he is a freshwater eel merman and an original member of the sun pirates

bellinda age 33 douriki 330 bounty 91 million beri shes a spotted ragged tooth shark fishwoman and is an original member of the sunpirates and was once a slave but was freed by fisher tiger during his raid on mariejois shes skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

schnitzel age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 382 million beli hes a gopher rockfish merman hes an original member of the sun pirates he wasnt a slave but volunteered from the fishman district hes skilled in merman combat he  
can also use busoshoku haki proficiently

swenson age 74 douriki 17400 bounty 750 million beri he is wotan (half giant half fishman subspecies...minnow! lolx) he is incredibly large being about the same size as a full giant lol despite his minnow characteristics which is  
an oddity & when people find this out it cues the funny one piece noise! xD  
hes a former slave of mariejoa and was freed by fisher tiger. he was close w/  
his captain, jinbe, aladdin, hachi & koala etc becuz of his size he couldnt  
fit on the ship and swam underneath or around it lol x3 becuz of his gigantic  
size and fishman heritage he is incredibly strong as well having a much longer lifespan making him only in his late thirties biologically. despite  
his fairly high bounty it is still an inaccurate assesment of his strength  
& threat level. despite appearences he is much smarter than he appears even  
tho he acts childish xD

list of arlong pirates: arlong=captain hatchan=1st mate (formerly furlow) marlin=2nd mate bayou=3rd matechew=gunner kuroobi=helmsmen kaneshiro=shipwright pisaro=muscian bartlett=navigator fletcher=doctor shiyoyake=chef corwin=qautermaster seaway=chronicler neo=cabinboy mohmoo=pet all of these crew members escaped marine custody (unless otherwise stated) the small population of fishman/merfolk of the hua lua archipelago (located at the southern most area of the east blue) tried multiple times convince arlong and his crew to cease subjugating the people of the konomi islands but to no avail and none of them were strong enough to stand up to them esp w/his strongest members (such as sewell serge neo muskie gillford & corwin) being present at the times of their repeated visits

furlow age 39 douriki 1850 bounty 185 million beli hes a violet  
goby merman and was arlong's 1st mate during his time as a  
member of the arlong pirates and was amoung the strongest members he followed his captain due to his respect for him & becuz they had grown up as best friends in the fishman district despite their differences. he joined the sun pirates alongside his captain & fellows. he has dark purple hair, he has dark grey skin w/light grey markings on his body, a medium grey fleshy long sail down his back & an eel-like tail as well as medium grey frilled fins on his forearms & stands at a lofty 8.5 ft tall. as a child he was briefly kidnapped by human pirates in the fishman disctrict who intended to sell him into slavery for a profit but was rescued by another human pirate...gold roger! xD after being saved by him he left him w/encoruagement & wise words which stayed w/him for the rest of his life, becuase he this he had great respect for the the man who would become the pirate king & his crew (whom he saw as an exception to his view of humans) yet at the same time had mixed feelings about humans due to this (being only a child after all), like arlong chew kuroobi & hatchan etc (whom he grew up w/) he once saw fishman/merfolk as as superior to humans and was resentful towards humanity in general for their cruel treatment of his kind esp disliking human royalty, nobles, slavers, gov agents, marines & pirates seeing them as the main reason for the discrimination & cruelty his kind endures from humans. eventually his views where gradually changed by queen otohime fisher tiger & the human girl koala. during his time as a sun pirate he earned an esp fearsome reputation due to his aggressiveness and formidable power. after tiger died he was amoung the few of arlong's men to honor his dying wishes (despite his animosity towards humans growing to all time high for their betrayal) once arlong was released due to jinbe agreeing to become a shichibukai (which angered furlow becuase he admired jinbe very highly and was dissapointed he would stoop so low as to become a "government dog" to the very people who caused tigers death) he decided to follow arlong and after arlong had brutally taken over the konomi islands he confronted him for going to far and demanded he cease his wrongdoings after a heated argument he grabbed arlong by the scruff of his shirt and said he would have no part in his plans (something which the young nami witnessed) seeing his actions against nami and the other villagers as the same injustice done to their kind and refused to have a part in it but could not bring himself to hurt his friends and left them vowing to come back w/jinbe to put a stop once and for all to arlongs tyranny, after he left the east blue and sometime after entered the grandline (around 4 years as he had trouble tracking him down) he was capturned by marines (as he alrdy had a bounty on his head so he was recognized as a renegade sun pirate) and sent to impel down before he could locate jinbe and regretted not stopping arlong when he had the chance knowing that nami & the others would suffer for his mistake. he was imprisoned on level 5 of the great gaol (even tho his bounty was less than 100 million beri) staying there until luffy infiltrated impel down and escaped his cell when mr.2 bon clay left the keys to open the cell he left to go find luffy (whom he heard about from guards other inmates talking and learned he had defeated captain arlong *who once himself imprisoned there* when he would be brought to level 4 for "baptizing") to thank him for what he did and help him to do whatever it is he came for and later escaped w/luffy, jinbe, crocodile, buggy etc he helped the whitebeard pirates and their allies fight the marines at marineford due to his respect for luffy & whitebeard whom he also thanked for saving fishman island by declaring it his territory xD he goes to amazon lily w/them and later travels back to fishman island w/jinbe rejoining the sun pirates again and eventually meets the strawhats there n helps them beat hody & his gang and even apologized to nami whom she remembered and accepted his apology :3

marlin age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 9 million beri he is a swordfish fishman he was a member of the sun and arlong pirates acting as the latter's 2nd mate. he was one of the strongest of arlongs crew and is one of his righthand men he is a master fishman jujutsu & merman combat and very skilled swordsman (his nose!) he was disgusted of how alrong killed bellemere and disapproved of arlongs wrong doings to nami and the people of konomi islands but couldnt bring himself to hurt his friends so he let things be which he later regretted. he was getting ready to go see jinbe (since furlow never came back w/him) so he'd put a stop to arlong but the arrival of the strawhats stalled him he decided not to fight them since he was tired of arlongs ways he doesnt partically like most humans but doesnt hate them like arlong does he was however fond of nami nojiko n nina he was actually quite decent and sympathetic to them, he was outraged when arlong cheated nami on his promise to her, he escaped the marines along with hatchan moseby mack etc, he is capable of using busoshoku haki xD he travelled back to fishman island after the arlong pirates were arrested he was one of the youngest of the arlong pirates he has a younger sister who is a mosquitofish mermaid (age 23 douriki 230) she can use kenbonshoku haki plus merman combat she is very curvy beautiful and sexy! x3 he suggested after jinbe resigned from the shichibukai that they become the sun pirates again with jinbe as their captain and recruit new members which the former shichibukai agreed they are now allied with shanks the yonkou after their disbandment from the big mom pirates. he followed arlong since they grew up together even though he didnt share his views on humans and fishman/merfolk being superior if he has helped his crewman fight the strawhats the people of the konomi islands mightve still been under arlongs tyranny but he'd had enough of arlongs oppression as it contrasted their late captains (i.e. fisher tiger) wishes & ideals

bayou age 38 douriki 860 bounty 8.6 million beri hes a freshwater barracuda  
fishman hes an original member of the arlong pirates acting as his 3rd mate  
like most of the arlong pirates he doesnt like humans in general & despise human marines gov agents world nobles & others like them for their cruel treatment of fishman & merflok. he was defeated by luffy w/many of the others  
even tho it took more of an effort lol

seaway age 33 douriki 910 bounty 9.1 million beri hes a bluefish fishman  
and the arlong pirates chronicler. he was a member of the sun pirates and  
was a slave on mariejois until freed by fisher tiger. altho not originally  
a member of arlong's crew he elected to go w/him becuz of his animosity  
towards humans (altho this mainly extended to slave traders/owners, marines  
go agents & tennryubito esp) he was defeated by lupe while luffy & the  
others fought their own battles to free nami & her village. he went w/hachi & the others to defeat the 77th regement of marines in the east blue easily brutully beating many of them which lupe herself witnessed before their ship sunk & he was later rounded up w/the rest of his crew.

fletcher age 45 douriki 450 bounty 7.9 million beli hes a surgeonfish  
merman and was the doctor of the arlong pirates he was also a member  
of the sun pirates and assisted aladdin when they were on the  
same crew in his medical duties as he was once a physican in the ryuugu royal army. he is one of the few merfolk member of arlong's crew and grew up w/ arlong which is why he chose to stick w/him even tho unlike alrong he doesnt hate humans tho he isnt particularly fond of them either lol he was reasonably kind to nami and had a soft spot for her and koala. his skills as a doctor is one of the best in the four blues. for his weapon he used customized medical equipment suited for combat

neo age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 15 million beli he is a striped  
eel catfish merman and the newest member of the crew (besides nami)  
having joined just before the arlong pirates left the grandline hes the crews cabinboy lol he had been captured (they caught him at unawares when he was sleeping on a mossy rock in the middle of the sea and bound him w/iron chains) by a group of pirates having been their prisoner for almost a week which made him hate and fear humans whom he previously had no qualms w/humans the pirates were planning on selling him at the shaobody auction house but their plans were foiled by arlong and crew who rescued him they surprised attacked the pirates and killed them by sinking their ship afterwards arlong gave one of his typical speeches and offered him the chance to join him which he gratefully accepted and was taken under arlong's wing as his protege rearing him in his twisted ways. he can use haoshoku haki busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki which he awakened thru training during his time under arlong who due to his past, immense strength even amoung their kind, "mysterious power" (really just haki lol), his birth at the dawn of the new century and his name which means "new" viewed him as a savior who would one day bring about the fall of mankind and lead world into a new order w/fishman/merfolk reigning supreme! he was w/serge & sewell on his mission to bring reinforcements of fishman/merfolk to the east blue when the strawhats brought down arlong park and vowed to avenge arlong and his fallen brethen by taking strawhat luffys head lol he helped hody and the new fishman pirates w/their plans but was easily defeated by luffy which brought him great shame in his mind he was later arrested w/the other new fishman officers

corwin age 62 douriki 620 bounty 620 thousand beri he's a cowshark merman and was a member of arlongs crew since its formation and acted as the crews quatermaster. he was close friends w/arlongs father and promised he would look after him when his friend (arlongs pops) left many years ago. unlike most members of the crew his feelings towards humans are more or less neutral (except world nobles & slavers & the like) and didnt approve of arlongs treatment towards the inhabitants of the konomi islands & eventually comes to respect humans as equals after luffy saves princess shirahoshi & fishman island. he is defeated by the combined efforts of luffy zoro ussop & sanji lol he is one of the few of arlongs crew to escape and returns to fishman island. he is extremely large being esp bukly and standing at 16 ft 2 ins tall he has long grey hair that reaches down his back and a short grey beard and according to nami "kind eyes" as he was kind to her & nojiko as she reminded him of koala whom he cared for very much even tho shes a human lol

lincoln age 43 douriki 430 bounty 810 thousand beli he is a reedfish merman and a member of arlongs crew acting as their chronicler. he didnt have any animosity towards humans unlike most of the crew but followed arlong due to admiring his strength etc and has known him for many years

bartlett age 54 douriki 540 bounty 850 thousand beli hes a cherry salmon fishman and the crews brilliant navigator who is also a fairly skilled cartographer tho not nearly as much as nami which is why they kept her lol he doesnt dislike humans in particular or think of fishman/merfolk as superior but followed arlong for a number of reasons anyway lol

serge age 49 douriki 7500 bounty 14 million 750 thousand beli hes an atlantic  
sturgeon fishman and is an original member of the arlong pirates. he is physically the strongest of arlongs crew (aside from gill & corwin after the death of shick and les) and doesnt like humans lol however unlike arlong he isnt cruel and wont go out of his way to cause them misery but is ruthless in battle against human pirates and marines as the latter has been known to permit slavery of fishman/merfolk and the former for capturing them to sell as slaves. he has a unique look as he has grey skin and is naturally armoured. he is skilled w/fishman karate and fishman jujutsu. as a young man he witnessed terrible nightmareish things done to his race by the likes of human pirates and is very protective of his crewmates and kinsman. he was away while the strawhats took down arlong park on a mission by arlong to recruit reinforcements from fishman island for his plan to take over the east blue when he learned of what transpired he desired (lolx) to take vengence against the strawhats for ruining his captains dream. he would later be instramental in helping hody garner recruits for his army as a former arlong pirate he had misgivings when hody allowed vander decken to harm his friend hachi upon witnessing the terror that ensued against fishman and merfolk alike after hody's plan was set in action he tried reasoning w/him that he was going to far but his pleas fell upon a heart of stone and after further objections hody viewed this as treason and seriously injured him after consuming energy steroids and called him a disgrace to their kind and left him in critical condition it was this that made him realize he was wrong about humans and that hody is a monster who must be stopped or fishman island would be doomed. he later reconciled w/hachi and helped the strawhats defeat hody after being healed by chopper whom he mistaked for a tanuki lol xD

sewell age 45 douriki 4500 bounty 7.9 million beli hes a silver scabbardfish merman and was a member of the arlong pirates he was amoung the crews best fighters and is a master swordsman who's skills rival hyozou. he uses yontoryu (4 sword style) he uses a saber and 3 cutlasses as his weapons he uses both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he was accompanying serge & neo  
on their mission to bring reinforcements from fishman island to arlong  
park but luffy had beaten him before they succeeded lol he sided w/the strawhats after hody betrayed serge.

brer guiscard age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 9 million beli hes a paradise fish merman who joined arlongs crew after the sun pirates spilt as he  
wholeheartedly agreed w/his views after fisher tigers death which  
had a deeply negative affect on him since he had been betrayed by  
humans. he himself was once a slave as was his sister (blause age 25 douriki 250 a bluegill fish fishwoman), they were bought by the same tennryubito and she stayed on fishman island while he was wreaking havoc in the grandline w/fisher tiger jinbe & arlong lol unlike most merfolk she was afraid of humans but eventually changed her mind becuz she was saved by sanji lol. he is skilled in merman combat & fishman jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he wasnt present at the time the strawhats visited arlong park as he was travelling w/sewell corwin serge etc (his strongest men to showcase their power) to gather reinforcements from fishman island so they could dominate the east blue. despite being weaker than sewell his bounty is slightly higher becuz of his highly agressive tendencies towards humans. after hody badly injured serge he helped  
defeat the new fishman pirates

gullford aka gulls age 37 douriki 3700 hes a blue tilapia fishman and an original member of the arlong pirates having joined the same time as hachi kuroobi and chu. he is very close w/muskie and they spent most of their time together while on arlong park. he has the skin coloration (blueish green mixed w/a bit of yellow n red on fins) of a typical fish of his subspecies; a spiny fin ridge running along from his neck down his back, webbed hands and feet, fins on his forearms and forelegs, gills on his neck and sharp teeth and has dark purple hair, despite his age he looks to be around his mid twenties. he can has the unsually ability (amoung fishman, primarily a merfolk power) to communicate w/cichlids fish (even the one piece exlcusive shark sized ones lol) like many of the arlong pirates he wore an open aloha shirt his being a blue/green colored w/a palm tree and hibiscus flower pattern, white cargo shorts w/navy blue plaid pattern, a surfer bead choker/surfer necklace (leather w/pewter shaped like a surf board), a leather/hemp/single bead surfer bracelet on his left arm and straw sandels lol he had a the arlong tattoo on his left forearm and his sun pirate tattoo on his right side of his chest. he has an aloof chill personality w/little regard for rules consequences marines etc he smiles and laughs often beach bum type always takes things nice slow and easy he has no probems w/humans in general but just follows arlong becuz what else would he do w/his life? following arlong gave him the good life w/protection and he doesnt like taking orders so the ryuugu army was out of the ? lol his captain pretty much let him do as he pleased so he was cool w/him even if he didnt share his harsh view lol his hobbies include relaxing by doing nothing lol partying when energetic, drinking, womanizing (pretty much flirting and sleeping w/women lol), swimming and of course surfing which he is totally narly at dude cheah! xD nami saw him as one of the more or less decent of arlongs men (similar to hachi) as he treated her like his own nakama/kindred. he uses a bo staff as his weapon as well as nunchuks as his sidearms both of which he is highly skilled w/and can even use busoshoku haki (being the only one of arlongs crew aside from neo who could), he is also adept at fishman karate and esp at fishman jujutsu and merman combat (his father was a merman), unfornately for arlong he was away surfing on the other side of the conomi islands when his crew was defeated by the strawhats lol when he got back a couple days later he was surprised to see arlong park in ruins & found out the marines arrested w/most of his crewmates. he was chased out of town by the people of cocoyashi village...what a bummer! lol he couldve easily beaten all of them but nah he just let himself get chased away lmao he returned to fishman island via the scenic route lol he met hachi along the way but they got seperated so he ditched him octopus guy can handle himself lolz he was approached by hody's men to join their ranks but he declined having enough to do w/the war against humans n stuff which deeply dissappointed hody but he let him be, he & muskie were in a bar at fishman island where they unexpectedly ran into nami whom the pair greeted warmly while she had mixed feelings about seeing them they genuinely apologized for going along w/arlong and thanked the strawhats for saving his nakama hachi so she forgave him...also gull introduced himself to the strawhats since they had no idea who he was he said in hindsight it was kind of hilarious how they brought down arlong when he wasnt there cuz he couldve prevented it if he was lol when nami accepted his heartfelt "my bad" made him sincerely happy lol x3 he was later convinced to fight against hody (initially he wasnt gonna help or hinder him) but when he realized he would destroy fishman island he helped out fighting alongside the strawhats beating up many fishman/merman baddies lmao

muskie age 42 douriki 1420 bounty 8.2 million beli hes a muskellunge  
fishman and a longtime member of arlongs crew, he has dark teal colored skin w/forest green and navy blue stripes and spots and dark green wild hair, a dorsal fin ridge running along his back, webbed hands and feet, small fins just below his elbows, sharp teeth, gills on his neck and stands at 8 ft 2 ins tall, he wears beige cargo shorts an open dark blue aloha shirt w/wave & swirl patterns & a sea serpent tooth necklace made of hemp rope pucca shell/coco wood beads he got the tooth from a sea monster he killed in the grandline who attacked the crew lol he fights using a tribal esque spear and can use kenbonshoku (which initially gave luffy a hard time but he was able to overcome it due to muskie's carelessness and luffys remarkable fighting ability and ingenuity) as well as basic fishman karate and fishman jujutsu, unlike most of his crewmates who generally despise humans he liked them just fine showing no predjudice at all having even befriened luffy when he was wondering around konomi island near cocoyashi village and arlong park lol he only went along w/arlong becuz they had been very close friends since childhood, he is casual easygoing has an aloof relaxed attitude and personality taking little seriously and doesnt like putting alot of effort into things if he can help it lol his hobbies include lounging around sleeping eating swimming and fishing, becuz he didnt particularly agree w/arlongs views methods etc he was indifferent when the strawhats took down arlong park but was forced by arlong to fight luffy despite the two going thru w/it they had no hard feelings towards he even apoligized as it were to luffy saying "its nothing personal so dont blame me if i kill you" w/a wry smirk lol luffy responded saying "heh *grins* same to you! yur a strong guy this'll be fun!" despite his skills he was soundly defeated via gomu gomu no shotgun by luffy even remarking "yur something else strawhat!" before fainting this made them respect eachother even more lol waking up in time to escape the marines he decided to go back to fishman island & reunited w/his friend gulls xD  
he helped his former crewmates beat the new fishman pirates having reconciled w/the strawhats

schick shadel age 31 (tod) douriki 3100 (tod) bounty 81 million beri (tod) he was an argonaut merman and amoung the few merfolk of arlongs crew he was killed by a very strong pirate captain a couple months after the sun pirates returned koala to her hometown he was the only other casualty of the sun pirates after fisher tiger & les which had a deep impact on them he was a childhood friend of arlong his father was a merman and his mother a fishwoman he has younger siblings a mermaid and a fishman unlike most most merfolk he didnt particularly like humans but didnt hate them either lol he knew that not all humans are bad and became close with koala. jinbe arlong and aladdin demolished the captain and crew who killed his friend he was a heavy drinker he could use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he used a variety of pole arms as his weapons including a trident harpoon spear naginata glaive etc he was very skilled in merman combat & fishman jujustu. due to his unique physiology he had the ability to rapidly secrete a liquid subtance around his body which quickly hardened into a shell...which was weak lol but was highly skilled in busoshoku haki & harden it extremely significantly so that it could  
even break steel swords.

les schwab age 23 (tod) douriki 2300 (tod) bounty 90 million beli  
he was an electric eel fishman (he even had a tail lol) he was one of the youngest memebers of arlongs crew he was killed during his time as a sun pirate which greatly affected arlong negatively as as he was killed by a human pirate. he was very skilled w/fishman karate & jujutsu he was an esp excellent swimmer even amoung his kind he could use all 3 hakis and unlike the rest of his crew he didnt dislike humans in particular (except corrupt ones like slavers world nobles etc) he was fairly similar to luffy in personality (sumthing arlong hachtan kuroobi chew etc noticed about strawhat) he used a bo staff as his weapon (which he charged w/electricity) he gained great notoriety in the grandline when fisher tiger was captain as his 2nd bounty was only a lil less than the new worlds average bounty his dream was that one day fishman & merfolk wouldnt be discriminated against by humans & treated as their equals. his parents (who are still alive on fishman island) are both fishman he has a younger merman brother & mermaid sister who are members of dragons revolutionary army if he had lived arlong wouldnt of enslaved namis hometown :(

mors age 37 douriki 370 bounty 8.7 million beli hes a ilish fish fishman  
hes one of the top fighters of the sun pirates he was once a slave many  
years ago until he was freed by fisher tiger who allowed him to join his  
crew

aberforth age 48 douriki 48 hes a blue pike merman and a member of the arlong pirates since is founding. hes one of the few merfolk in the crew and like arlong detests humans due to the tradgedies he witnessed as a young merman at the hands of humans.

fords age 53 douriki 530 bounty 7.1 million beri hes a nile perch fishman  
and a member of arlongs crew like most of them he generally dislikes  
humans but had a softspot for koala the human girl who travelled w/them  
seeing her as an exception to the rule lol he is very tal standing at 7.1  
ft as well as very wide large & well muscled. he was also a sun pirate and  
respected fisher tiger

arnold age 35 douriki 350 bounty 890 thousand beli hes an artic char fishman who was a member of the arlong pirates and was the only fishman in arlong park who survived zoro's onslaught to kill time before he met hatchan lol (its likely they attacked him first...maybe!) he was later knocked out by luffy throwing mohmoo around lol & arrested by the marines

doreman age 46 douriki 460 bounty 7.8 million beli he is a snakehead fish merman and an original member of arlongs crew unlike most merfolk he hates humans as his little sister a mermaid was captured by human pirates when she was a kid who sold her into slavery causing her to be the property of a tennryubito for years though she was later released by fisher tiger for which was one of the main reasons why he joined the sun pirates. he was easily defeated in combat by luffy lol he was arrested w/the majority of his crew

waldo age 38 douriki normal he is a grey reef shark fishman he was a member of the sun pirates and is also a former arlong pirate he is a master of fishman karate he shares the same views as marlin

gibson age 39 douriki normal he is an oceanic whitetip shark fishman he used to be a member of arlongs crew and a member of the original sun pirates who have renewed their status as an active crew his sister was also a member of the sun pirates shes a pilot fish mermaid and a member of the seafoam pirates he has the similar views to marlin but thinks its unrealistic for humans and fishman/merfolk to live peacefully together anytime soon and thinks they should live seperately w/no hard feelings

flynn age 40 douriki normal he is a tarpon fish fishman he was a member of the arlong pirates and a former sun pirates he is the younger bro of finley has the same views as marlin his brother and bubbles he is slightly shorter than arlong and finley

finley age 41 douriki normal he is a great barracuda fishman was a member of the arlong pirates he shares marlins views went back to fishman island after the strawhats beat arlong he looks frightening at first glance but he was actually one of the nicer arlong pirates

bubbles age 36 douriki normal he is a coral rabbitfish fishman he was a member of arlongs crew he also shares marlins views he has venomous quills, for an arlong pirate he was quite decent and rather shy went back to fishman island after luffy beat arlong the saw...shark! lol he is also a vegatarain lol as his name suggests...he likes bubbles lol x3

amapa age 34 douriki 190 she is an angelfish fishwoman and was the only other female member of arlongs crew besides nami she was once a slave of a celestial dragon but was set free by the exploits of fisher triger due to her former life as a slave she developed fear and hatred of humans but later realized not all humans are bad people she got along well with nami condsidering the circumstances she escaped the marines and went back to fishman island she didnt completly aprove of arlongs ways but never opposed him she is very beautiful and curvy lol x3 she now works alongside camie at mermaid cafe one of her hobbies is physical training her strengh increased during the strawhats absence her presence in arlongs crew (w/her as the exception being composed of entirely male fishman) is in contrast to cutter a fishman of the seafoam pirates composed of merfolk only besides himself she is marlins wife x3

felton age 48 douriki normal hes a dolphin fish fishman hes one of arlongs original crew members he joined the sun pirates w/the rest  
of his crew unlike most arlong pirates he isnt prejudiced agaisnt  
humans but still feels that fishman & merfolk are the superior race  
however he didnt approve of arlongs overly harsh treatment of nami n  
the people of the konami islands he still despises slavers & world nobles n doesnt particularly like gov agents of marines of course lol

hodges age 44 douriki 180 bounty 800 thousand beri he is a tiger fish  
fishman and is an original member of arlong's crew he was later  
intergrated into the sun pirates as well. he wholeheartedly beleives  
in arlongs ideals; that fishman/merfolk are the superior species  
and that humans are wicked trash that only fit to be dominated by  
their race, he was once a slave of a tennryubito for which he  
harbored great fear and animosity towards humans regardless of  
age or gender he even viewed koala w/contempt thinking she would  
grow up to be just like the humans that enslaved him and many of his  
brothers and sisters (fellow fishman/merlfolk), when the strawhats  
arrived at arlong park he gave a "grand speech" (according to arlong)  
of fishman/merfolks superiority and the worthlessness of humanity  
which he was praised for by his captain but was immediately afterwards easily defeated by sanji w/a single kick lol

macro pirates: they are a group led by macro they used to be members of the sun pirates until they spilt up when jinbe became a shichibukai x3 they sell humans fishman merfolk giants hylians gorons minish kikwis dwarves efors minkmen etc however after their defeat by the strawhats the crew renounced their wicked ways & formed a non profit organiztion slave awareness group on fishman island having much support from their homelands residents lol xD focusing on educating fishman and merfolk (esp young people) about the history of slaves n stuff how to prevent it & a special dispatch group (comprised of ryuugu kingdom soliders & volunteers) to save those sold into slavery! :3

larousse age 42 douriki 4200 he is a scorpionfish merman and member of the macro pirates he has no qualms about selling fishman and merfolk into slavery despite once being a sun pirate justifying his actions by saying humans sell other humans as slaves and he makes "good money" off it he is venomous in more ways than one but quite a strong fighter but he was defeated by brawley before the strawhats got to him lol he is described as handsome and charming but is still a devious badguy lol he shares arlongs views on money & human inferiority to their species he used to be a member of the sun pirates he is very skilled w/merman combat fishman jujutsu busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is by far the strongest of the macro pirates it took the efforts of luffy zoro & sanji to beat him lol afterwards he had a change of heart x3 hes far faster than an average merperson due to his amzazing strength

bryley age 34 douriki 900 hes a sailfish fishman hes and a member of macros crew like them hes a former sun pirate but became a slave trader hes one of the strongest members (but much less than his friend larousse) he is defeated by franky he is the most friendly reasonable moral & naive of the group lol he was tricked into beleiving the slaves they captured were "criminals" & that they were "sent to jail" lol he gets along very well w/hatchan x3 he was also quite close (similar to chopper & luffy) to les schwab he becomes the posterboy for the anti-slavery non-profit organization founded by the macro pirates after their defeat at the hands of the strawhats & hatchan xD despite his dim wit he easily recognized luffy as being similar to les

watson age 33 douriki 330 hes a green tiger barb merman hes the younger brother of bryley like his big bro hes a former sun pirate turned slaver :/ but he looks rilly cool! x3 hes defeated by chopper

morton age 31 douriki 930 hes a chinook salmon fishman hes one of macro's original members hes 9 ft 3 ins tall has bluish silverish  
skin is well toned & has black hair he became a slaver becuz he was just going w/his friends and was an easy way to make big money

morales age 21 douriki 2100 hes a river shark fishman the youngest of the macro pirates he was recruited by them for his strength which he accepted (since being a solider in the ryuugu kingdom wasnt cutting it he needed the money to take care of his little siblings since their orphans!) he was given a heartfelt tearjerking speech by hatchan who said something like do u think yur brothers & sisters would be happy knowing the money u used to take care of them came from selling yur own brethen?!" to which he cried n stuff lol x3 this was after he was defeated by gill who lectured him xD he later moved back to fishman island got his position in the army back & became a top member of the anti-slavery organization thingy lol :3 he has 3 younger siblings a diamond tetra fishman sister (age 12) a badis fish merman brother (age 9) & a blue neon gobby mermaid sister (age 7) awwwww so0o0o kawaii! x3 they luv eachothers very muchs n stuff tehe

melman age 33 douriki 910 hes an grouper fish merman he joins their crew to make money lol

list of new fishman pirates *this crew was falsey based on hody's percieved idea that fisher toger hated all humans & wanted to dominate them & are a corrupted version of the sun pirates*

mandarin is an bluefin trevally merman age 29 douriki 2900 he is a member of the new fishman pirates and an officer of his crew like hody jones and his friends he despises humans (though he doesnt hate fishman and merfolk who like them but looks down on them as naive fools) he was unaware that hordy jones shot the queen and was one of the few officers who didnt consume an excess of energy steroids he feels that fishman/merfolk are the superior race and hates humans becuase of pirates and slave traders kidnapping fishman and merfolk his own sister (a mermaid) was captured by humans and sold as slave to a tennryubito though she was saved by fisher tiger he is a former solider in neptunes army but left because of his different views as he beleives fishman island and its inhabitants should remain seperated from human soceity he has fishman parents he has great respect for the sun pirates and the arlong pirates. he later has a different outlook on life and humans after luffy defeats hordy & saves fishman island and is eventually released from prisona after agreeing to the conditions made by king neptune

bluedrop age 34 douriki 3400 hes a caribbean reef shark fishman and was an officer of the new fishman pirates. unlike his captain  
and most of the members he bore no ill feelings towards humans and only went along w/hody becuz he was his friend...and also becuz he  
was scared of him lol he has a younger sister named "blank" (age 25 douriki 250) who is a beautiful lovely sweet natured caribbean reef octopus mermaid who works at mermaid cafe and is friends w/keimi x3 he's skilled in fishman karate and fishman jujutsu which he learned from jinbe. despite his strength and combat skill he doesnt particularly like fighting or even confrontation of any kind and prefers to handle things as peacefully as possible but when left w/no other choice will fight but has honor and shows mercy which his captain believes is weak. he uses a kairoseki bo staff as his weapon

sherbert age 33 douriki 910 hes a spinfish fishman hes been a friend of hody jones n his gang since they were kids lol like them hes from  
the fishman district a characteristic of his subspecies is that he has downward prickly spines running along his back & forearms he has blueish green skin hes around 6 ft tall & is well toned unlike his many of his fellows he didnt overdoes on energy steroids after hodys defeat he was given community service lol like many fishman from the fishman district he didnt like humans but later realized not all humans are bad n stuff lol

periwinkle age 30 douriki 9400 hes a blackghost knifefish merman and an officer of the new fishman pirates. he has been a close friend of  
hody jones since their childhood and like him was taught by arlong to despise humanity. he is the strongest of hody jone's subordinates  
he can use fishman karate, fishman jujutsu & merman combat as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki but is defeated by luffy in  
his gear third form via a busoshoku haki enhanced gomu gomu no gattling gun xD he was amoung the few new fishman pirate officers to not  
oberdose on the energy steroids and had to be shackled in kairoseki chains/balls in a kairoseki bar cell

mandalay age 23 douriki 1230 she is a devils hole pupfish mermaid and younger sister of mandarin of the new fishman pirates unlike most merfolk she fears and detests most humans due to her being kidnapped by slave traders as a child when she visited shaobody park and left the water for a only a few minutes before she was captured she eventually realized not all humans are bad as evidenced with her friendship w/koala however she believes the majority of humans are bad people. she was freed by fisher tiger her parents are fishman. she is incredibly strong for a mermaid xD

ryota age 27 douriki 970 he is a sandtiger shark merman and member of the new fishman pirates he used to be a member of the ryuugu palace gaurd he dislikes humans becuz of slavetraders reputation of stealing merfolk to sell on the market as novelties he didnt know hody shot the queen

nerina age 26 douriki 980 she is a nurse shark fishwoman and is the doctor of the new fishman pirates she dislikes humans becuz of how her race is known to be treated by most of them she was unaware that hody shot the queen she used to be doctor in the royal families army

erkle age 30 douriki 940 he is an alligator gar fishman and an officer of the new fishman pirates as well as longtime friend of hody jones etc like arlong he hates humans and views them as inferior beings he has a long snout and sharp teeth like the others he takes many energy steroids to the point of severe overdose and becames elderly

glauerts age 31 douriki 3100 he is a leafy seadragon merman and an officer of the new fishman pirates he has been the friend of hody and the gang since they were kids like his fellow pirates he consumed energy steroids but didnt overdose only taking a little. he was one of the few merman of hodys gang as kids he is from the fishman district

clarence age 42 douriki 4200 he is a common snook merman member of the new fishman pirates he was once a member of the sun pirates under fisher tiger and a firm beleiver of arlongs ideals he was once a slave to a celstial dragon & was freed by fisher tiger he strongly hates humans alot lol he was the one of the few new fishman officers who didnt overdose on energy steroid so he didnt turn into an elderly man as well as being one of the few merfolk in hodys gang he has known arlong hatchen chew and kuroobi since they were all kids since they grew up 2gether lol on one of there trips to the saobody arhcipelago he foolishy climbed onto "land" (really just the huge tree roots covered moss lol) and was captured by slave traders as a young teen he was then sold at the auction house for 12 million beli to a wealthy world noble from the mariejois where he was later freed by fisher tiger because of his first experiences with humans left a long lasting bad impression on him he has since hated them. when the sun pirates split up he decided to go back to fishman island he didnt join the seafoam pirates since they like humans and wanted to live in peace again but wished his fellow sun pirates good luck in their endeavors. after he later fought jinbe and lost after luffy deafeated hody and all that happened he had a change of heart and began to realize that not all humans are bad but still imprisoned for his actions he didnt struggle and took responsibility for his wrong doings he has the sun pirates tattoo on his right side of his chest the arlong symbol on his left arm and the new fishman tattoo on his belly lol he was later released for good behavior plus jinbe vouched for him he then later joined the seafoam pirates who were glad he had changed his ways and has his seafoam pirate tattoo on his back he is the only person who has all 4 fishman/merfolk crew symbols on his body lol due to his subspecies he has sharp protruding teeth and is a very large merman being about the same size as madam shyarly he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses a double edged spear as his weapon which he is extremly skilled in using

frobisher age 25 douriki 1250 he is a goonch fish merman and a member of the new fishman pirates hes a young man from the fishman district who was indoctrinated into hody's idealogy about fishman/merfolk superiority and the inferiority of "worthless pathetic mere humans"  
he is defeated by the strawhats

burton age 32 douriki 920 hes a black crappie fishman lol hes a member of the new fishman pirates as such he is prejudiced against humanity he is  
skilled in fishman karate & jujutsu he is defeated by franky in battle


End file.
